


A Change In The Wind

by barbex



Series: Two mages for Fenris [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders love, FenHanders Appreciation Week, Fenhanders - Freeform, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex/pseuds/barbex
Summary: "Stay," she says, heat in her eyes.Fenris looks up to Anders and the man swallows hard. His voice is rough when he says, "Yes, stay."He stares at them, waiting for some sign that this is a bad idea but all he sees and feels is desire, hot and thirsty for touch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fenhanders Week 2017 by @teamblueandangry. The @dragonageweirdshit has rubbed off on me. 
> 
> I'm once again basing this Hawke on my Hawke who fights as a warrior but has hidden mage abilities.

* * *

Fenris has never felt so tired in his entire life. That may be an exaggeration but in all his memory, not even on his frantic run from Seheron to wherever Danarius was not, had he ever felt this exhausted. 

They've won this fight but it has been a close call. These slavers have been well prepared, well equipped and someone on their team must have been an excellent tactician. Just as Hawke and her merry band of Anders, Fenris, Isabela and Varric had taken care of the main guards and felt like an easy victory was near, a second troop of even greater size attacked them from the back. 

Varric, suddenly much closer than he liked to the attackers, was hit first with an arrow and fell. Isabela, appearing out of nowhere, jumped to stand over him and defend his life until Fenris and Hawke had cleared out a path towards them with their long, sweeping swords. Anders rushed towards Varric, threw up a barrier and healed the dwarf so that he was at least able to shoot his crossbow again.

But then they were pinned down in a less than advantageous position with hardly any cover around and had to rely on the barriers that Anders and Hawke could throw up. The wall of ice was pretty much the only spell Hawke was any good at, untrained apostate that she was and Anders had to direct most of his energy on healing their injuries instead of holding the barrier.

For a few agonizing minutes it looked like the unthinkable would happen. They would fail, they couldn't hold them off, they would fall to these stupid slavers and the slaves would probably die too and it would all have been for nothing. Fenris let his brands burn longer and stronger than ever, ignoring the constant pain as he phased through three attackers in a row. They fell dead behind him but left him exposed to the attacks of five other well armed bandits. 

A sword cleaved through the air next to his ear, its wielder stumbling, screaming and flailing, lit on fire by Anders. Another attacker got frozen just as his sword hit Fenris' arm and he screamed in pain as his sword falls from his hand. Defenseless, he lit up his brands again, ignoring the searing pain to take the heart of the closest attacker. He almost got stuck in that chest as his stamina fizzled out and his vision turned dark.

He fell and could only watch Hawke stumbling towards him, followed by Anders. Anders didn't even have the strength anymore to yell out his quips as he channeled energy into fireballs to rain from the sky. As he swayed, unable to even hold his staff any longer, his skin began to crack and the blue light of Justice blazed out of his eyes and skin. The screams of their dying attackers became a comforting background noise as Fenris slipped into unconsciousness. 

Fenris wakes with a shock, half expecting to have been taken prisoner. But he is not bound, there is a fire in the middle, and on the other side he can see Isabela and Varric fast asleep, her hand somewhere in his chest hairs. Right next to him, Anders leans against a rock, Hawke leaning with her back against him, both of them seem to have fallen asleep just as Anders has finished healing her. Around the campsite, a magical ward glows softly on the ground, probably something Anders threw down as a last resort to protect them as they rest.

Hawke is softly snoring, her head bopping with the slow rise and fall of Anders' chest. Anders' hand lies on her stomach, palm over a bloody mark on her clothes. Apparently Anders had put the last bit of his energy into healing that injury and passed out. Fenris watches them, the way Anders' arm holds her protectively, how his cheek lies against the top of her head. He wonders why it doesn't bother him.

Hawke's and Fenris' relationship is still new, still a shy little flower afraid to bloom, and he has experienced burning jealousy whenever Hawke touches someone else. His own skin can't stand to be touched on some days but Hawke needs touch, she needs to feel other people, she had explained that to him. He tries to be accepting, knowing rationally that Hawke will never hurt him, never betray him but he can't stop the jealousy. 

Except with Anders. He doesn't understand it, Anders should be the greatest threat. The mage has always been close to Hawke and sometimes Fenris wonders if he does love Hawke just as much as Fenris loves her. And it still doesn't bother him.

He carefully checks his body over, feeling for freshly healed injuries. There is a long gash on his arm that has been fixed with stitches but doesn't feel half as bad as it should. He suspects that Hawke did the stitches and let Anders only pour in as much magic as absolutely necessary, respecting his aversion to have magic used on him. 

Moving slowly, mentally cataloging his aches and pains, he moves closer to Anders and Hawke. She is a bit pale around her nose and her fingertips look burned and red. A sign that she used her magic to ill effect. Anders looks drained, white as a sheet but at least his hands didn't suffer from misdirected energy. 

Fenris can't help it, he has to stroke over her cheek, follow the line of her brows, brushing against Anders' cheek as he feels the temperature on her forehead. She feels cool to his touch and Anders is also not emitting his usual heat. Fenris fumbles for a blanket from the packs that have been carelessly thrown around them and tries to cover them with it. But he is clumsy, getting the blanket stuck on Hawke's boots and when he looks up to her again, she watches him with sleepy eyes.

"What are you doing?" she mumbles.

"Trying to cover you." Fenris frees the blasted blanket from a hook on Hawke's boot when he suddenly is pulled up and sideways by Hawke's strong arms, landing on top of her firm body. His surprised grunt gets swallowed by her lips as she kisses him. It only takes him a moment to answer her kiss, helpless as he is against her softness when she kisses him. Her, the brutal and efficient warrior, but oh so soft and breathy when her lips touch his. 

He draws closer, his need for her, her touch, her scent, the moan on her lips too strong to resist. His eyes are closed but he feels the same need from her, her hands tangling in his hair, soft groans purring in her chest. Their bodies flush against each other, they only break the kiss to gulp in air, desperately holding on to each other. 

Fenris opens his eyes, looking at her and then moving his gaze upwards. Somehow he knew before he sees it that Anders' eyes are open. He is watching them, not moving at all, as if he is afraid to shatter a delicate illusion if he moves. Fenris holds his gaze, waiting for anger or disgust in those eyes, waiting for those feelings to pool in his own gut but nothing happens. He starts to pull away but Hawke tightens her arms around him.

"Stay," she says, heat in her eyes.

Fenris looks up to Anders and the man swallows hard. His voice is rough when he says, "Yes, stay."

He stares at them, waiting for some sign that this is a bad idea but all he sees and feels is desire, hot and thirsty for touch. 

Hawke pulls him closer to kiss along his neck and then whisper in his ear, "You can say no anytime. Understood?"

"Yes." His own voice is so hoarse, he almost doesn't recognize it.

"Undo your breeches?"

Fenris pulls at the laces, already his arousal is getting visible. Hawke shimmies out of her boots and pants and now looks at him. 

"Anders too?" It is a question for him, for his approval and he knows if he says yes, their relationship will have changed forever.

He looks Anders in the eyes, looking for something to fear or hate but all he sees is a longing so urgent and loving that he doesn't want to think about it any further.

"Yes."

Anders' eyes go wide and his hands are frantically moving under Hawke's ass. Fenris can tell by the bliss flashing across his face that the mage feels thoroughly aroused already. He adjusts his position and Hawke wiggles her butt a bit and then they both look at him, waiting for him. It's on him to make the next move.

Fenris hesitates. He loves being with Hawke, he has learned to reclaim his wants and needs with her. But Anders — they used to hate each other, insults and accusations hurled in anger until Hawke had to pull them apart. But through many carefully arranged talks with Hawke, they have come to learn of their plights. There have been gruntled apologies and reluctant acceptance. A delicate understanding one might even say.

While he doesn't hate the mage anymore, he still isn't sure if he can trust him. But Hawke trusts Anders and he trusts her and that should be all he needs. He looks at her, her loving eyes and he knows, he _trusts_ , that she would never ask anything of him that would hurt him and if he can't trust her, what else does he even have in this life?

He trusts and he surges against her, claiming her lips with his, their tongues sliding against each other. Her hands are back in his hair and then there are two more hands on his back, stroking down along his spine. He tenses for a moment but he can't deny how good it feels and relaxes. 

Hawke lets her hand trail to his shoulders and down his side until she finds the hem of his shirt. Her hand slides easily under his shirt, featherlight to not disturb his brands but determined in their path towards his chest. She plays with a nipple, softly circling it, while she kisses along his jaw. Her other goes down over his hip, playing with the waistband of his trousers.

She keeps nuzzling his neck, placing soft kisses on his skin but she is obviously distracted by meeting Anders' hand on his hip. For a moment, both of their hands are caressing him, side by side, tracing the curve of his ass. But then Hawke seems to guide Anders' hands to the waistband and they both slide in, over the skin on his hips and down his front. Two hands fondle him gently, stroking his erection, and he doesn't know who is who but he has to press his mouth against Hawke's chest to muffle his moan.

Fenris tries to remember where his own hands are. They have taken on a life of their own, desperate for contact. He slides over Hawke's sides and the back of his hands brushes against Anders at the same time. Hawke arches against him as he strokes down towards the apex of her thighs. He is surprised to meet Anders' hand there, softly playing with her labia lips, making her gasp. It almost feels like he's trespassing and he hesitates but Hawke raises her hip against his touch, inviting him to touch her there too.

"Fenris, please," she whimpers. It's so rare to hear her like that, her voice timid and breathy. Such a difference to her shouts of command, her angry yells on the battlefield and her dirty laughter and rough voice when she is among friends. What he sees and hears now, when he touches her soft lips, finding the sensitive nub between them, the way she breathes in as her body tenses, her arms tighten around him, is like a secret side to her that only he knows.

Him and Anders now. Fenris catches his eye as he glides over Hawke's nub, circling it and applying the gentle pressure just how she has shown him. Maybe he is even showing of a bit for Anders, showing how well she has taught him. The way she writhes under his touch, a needy whine on her lips and her body twitching seemingly beyond her control, it makes him proud to see that he is the cause of that. Him, not another and not Anders. 

He can't quite see what Anders is doing but then the mage pulls his hand out from Hawke's nether regions and holds up two fingers so that Fenris can see them. They glisten with her moisture and Anders seems to wait for something.

"Taste her," he says with a rough rumble coming deep from his chest. Hawke stills, they both hold their breath as if something remarkable is about to happen. Fenris leans closer, smelling her sweet scent and takes the two fingers in his mouth. He slowly sucks them in, looking directly at Anders. There is a gasp from Hawke and Anders moans, heated desire in his eyes and his hips begins to move against Hawke's backside.

On the back of his hand resting on her pubis, Fenris can feel Anders' penis brushing against it. A drop of liquid from the head spreads over his skin as the soft foreskin draws back against his hand. He freezes and feels Anders move back at his reaction. He can't help being nervous, he knows exactly what to do with a man's erection but it's not for good reasons. He stays frozen as the air feels cold in his lungs.

Hawke puts her hands on his face, holding his head to make him look at her. "It's all good, you don't have to," she says calmly, her thumbs brushing over his cheeks. 

"Do you want me to — " Anders begins but Fenris shakes his head, knowing what he is about to ask.

"No, stay," he says, "there, between her legs. But I will not touch your — "

"I understand," Anders says. "I'm more than content with being here with you, both of you." He has a deep scratch to his voice that rolls pleasantly in Fenris' chest.

Hawke makes an appreciative hum in her chest and moves her ass slowly and Fenris can just imagine how Anders' dick is wedged between the buttcheeks, getting some delicious friction. Fenris groans, lust coursing through his veins, pressing his body closer to her. Her hand grabs his neck and pulls his head forward, kissing him. The way she kisses him, devours him, makes the need inside of him even stronger, impossible to deny. He groans, pulling at her, even pulling at Anders to get closer, to mold his body against hers.

She hums again, a sound more of demand than plea and she holds him just as tight and sucks on his lip. Humming and breathing against his skin, she kisses along his jaw towards his neck. Her voice is sultry when she whispers in his ear, "I want you in me, now."

He groans and fumbles to align his painfully hard erection with her opening. She helps him, guides him in with her hand. Holding still, he waits for her to take him in deeper with each slow thrust of her hips. He sighs loudly as he slides home, she feels so perfect around him.

Anders presses his mouth into the crook of her neck, muffling his moans as every move of her hips is rubbing his penis. His scent is mixing with hers and Fenris doesn't know anymore who his hands are touching. He just has to hold, touch, stroke, feel the warmth and the tingle of magic under his fingers.

Her lips crash on his again, taking every moan from his breath with her own, a hand in his hair holding him, hands on his back and on his ass pushing him, making him thrust harder and faster. He has to slow down, the sensations are overwhelming and he doesn't want this to end. He holds her hip, making her go slower, placing soft kisses on her cheek and down towards her neck. He halts, Anders is there, his lips a mere breath away from his and he just waits, his golden eyes captivating him.

Hawke's fingers card softly through his hair. "Do you want to kiss him?" 

He has no voice, hardly enough breath to speak and he can only nod. Hawke gyrates her hips, soft friction around his erection without the hungry thrusting from just a moment before. Fenris leans forward and Anders finds his lips. He has rough bristles around his mouth scratching Fenris' skin but his lips are surprisingly soft. Their kiss is chaste at first, just a gentle play of lips but then Fenris opens his mouth, inviting Anders. The tip of the other man's tongue touches his and it feels just like when Hawke does it and entirely different at the same time. Shivers run down his spine like lightning as their tongues tangle. 

"Do you like it?" Hawke whispers in his ear.

"Yes," Fenris mumbles after he manages to let go of Anders' lips. He turns to her and kisses her, astonished how different she kisses but how identical his reaction to her kisses are. Hawke's kisses are hungry, urgent and they send more sparks down his back. He can feel Anders' breath on his cheek and when he leans towards him, Anders places soft kisses on his cheek. 

Hungry kisses from Hawke, gentle kisses from Anders, hands on his shoulders, his back, his ass, caressing him, pulling him closer, urging him on. Finally, Fenris let's go. He falls into the sensations, letting his body lead him, thrusting, pushing, kissing, sharing each other's breath. Hawke clings to him, her gasps turning into whimpers and cries as she comes, her body arching and writhing. He thrusts faster and she urges him on, undulating her hips, whimpering as she rides her high. Anders' arms tighten around them as he curls up, taking from them the friction he needs in desperate pushes against Hawke and comes with a groan. Fenris can feel his seed gushing against his balls and he thrusts once more and shatters over the edge of bliss.

He comes back to soft kisses on his cheeks from Hawke and Anders. Hawke somehow finds a way of cleaning them up without separating them and they curl up under the blanket, Hawke and Fenris held in Anders' arms and Fenris resting his head on her chest. He is beyond tired by now but one nagging thought keeps him awake.

"Everything is different now," he says, wondering what it will mean for the three of them.

"Yes, but it's good," Hawke says, "isn't it?"

Fenris looks into her eyes and then into Anders' and he nods. "Yes, it is good."

* * *


End file.
